


somethin' 'bout his manners

by cha hugyeon (jeadore)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/cha%20hugyeon
Summary: Be it in Korea, Chile or Havana --part of Wonsik's heart is where Jaehwan is.





	somethin' 'bout his manners

**Author's Note:**

> Idk you guys but I still can't recover from Havana. And three weeks later i finish this (in English for some reason). Not really beta'ed so please tell me of any mistake!  
> I hope you like it~

Almost every airport look the same. Great building, bubbles of glass and steel with extensive food courts and tired people walking over shining floors or lying in plastic chairs. There’s differences, of course, maybe more o less souvenir shops, chain cafés or queue lines. There’s differences but they can barely note them anymore after the twentieth flight. 

 

What they do feel is the reception; the more or less fans waiting for them, the sounds of the cameras, the heavy air. The way from or to the van.

 

“Geez hyung, you were apart for only like 30 hours. And at what? Ten feet away from each other? No need to cling onto Jaehwan hyung right after we land,” is the first thing Sanghyuk says after they all get in in the white van. He walked ahead of the others, breaking through the small sea of fans and choosing his favorite spot in the van. Age hierarchy doesn’t matter anymore, stopped doing it after years of being together. Hakyeon sit by his side, always at the front.

 

Wonsik doesn’t even have the energy to look ashamed.

 

“He wasn’t clinging, he was using me,” Jaehwan corrects him with a fake annoyed expression. “As a shield for our over excited starlight babies. Yah, Kim Wonsik don't think I didn't notice!”

 

That does produce some embarrassed drowsy giggles from Wonsik, who hides his face behind the other guy’s bony shoulder. There’s a small bark of laughter from the back, where Hongbin sits against the window and Taekwoon complains about kids being noisy at this hour. It’s almost midday, but it feels like an endless bright night. They are jetlagged, incapable of keep track of how many hours they gain or lose. It doesn’t matter, after all their sleep schedule is already fucked up and Wonsik’s always sleepy. 

 

A bony hand caress his thighs and a low whisper resonates near his ear. “You can use me all you want” then a wink and Wonsik wants to die. Nevertheless, he slumps back against Jaehwan’s figure and closes his eyes. He has at least fifteen minutes until they reach the hotel.

 

Mindlessly looking through the window at the now thinner crowd, Hakyeon hums. “They are a little too passionate.”

  
  


####  *~*

  
  


“You know what things we don’t have? Gopchang. And a lot of free time. The first one is understandable because we’re in Chile, but the latter… We don’t have a lot of free time and you are in gym? When we’re in Chile, for fucks sake? What are your priorities,” Jaehwan screeches and points at him accusetly with the little tea spoon he got from the restaurant. 

 

Wonsik laughs. “I can't slack off just because I'm not in Korea.”

 

The idol life taught him to be perseverant, or maybe to never be completely happy with his own body. 

 

“But when are we ever going to come back to Chile?” Jaehwan complains with a loud whine and sits in one of the machines, totally misusing it. Wonsik shrugs, half heartedly. He'll tour the city later. Go to an important street, walk through a nice park, buy some local beverage, maybe. He should look for something that stand the most, to make it stark different to all the other places they already went to before all the cities start to blur and feel the same. He really should, yet he's the home type of person. (Erhm, hotel). 

 

Santiago is nice though, or so he read on the flight. A bit polluted but not as much as Seoul, with a lot of history and large shopping areas. Lot of people and lot of possible inspiration. Loud cheerful music and a poor understatement of private space. 

 

Santiago is surely nice and beautiful, and so is the guy staring at him. 

 

“Then what are you doing here? Why didn't you go out with Hongbin?” he asks in between a serie of thirty push ups. The younger said he’ll go to a market, to buy something for his sister and try his luck with the language. 

 

Perhaps he should do the same. 

 

Wonsik barely knows three words of Spanish and sometimes he understands Jaehwan even less. But it’s exciting to learn, to discover something new every time.

 

Jaehwan dismisses the idea with a vague hand move. “Oh, I need a favor.” That peaks Wonsik’s curiosity even more. “I'm not sure with the dance? You know, for the special stage. Would you help me? Please?” By the intonation, it seems like Jaehwan is begging, an adorable pout to make it more enticing. Shamelessly fake acting because Wonsik knows that Jaehwan knows that he would do anything for him. The cuter Jaehwan is, the easier Wonsik’s fall is. 

 

“Yeah, sure. But it wouldn't be better to ask Hakyeon hyung...?” Their leader knows the choreography by heart, the moves and the emotions, the right amount of sensualness they should display. Wonsik could teach him the moves, yet he feels his style is way too much hip hop to really convey Havana. 

 

Jaehwan shakes his head. No. “He's out with Taekwoon hyung. They were going to the... Plaza de Armas? You know, in one of their obnoxious lifelong friends dates, pretty much taking pseudo aesthetic pictures for the other,” he explains without any real annoy. He bites the tea spoon, plush full lips getting pale around the steel. The cranberry yogurt lies forgotten next to him in the machine and Wonsik has the vague thought of throw it away before Jaehwan push it and get them both banned from the gym. “Besides, I want  _ you _ to teach me.”

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Wonsik wipes his sweat with the hotel towel and then proceeds to help Jaehwan stand in his feet. They slowly go through the choreography, step by step, which Jaehwan knows perfectly fine. Yet he whines he can’t move his hips in the right way, and he whines and whines until Wonsik puts his hands below his waist. He can feel the hardness of the bones, skinny body hidden under the big shirt and he would be preoccupied if he hadn’t seen him eat a yogurt and whole bag of cookies. A little blush creeps up his neck when he notices the perfect way his hands fits around the slim lithe waist and it intensifies when he remembers the softness of the skin. 

 

The air fills with a tension that he knows pretty well by now, but there’s something different this time. It’s stiff, yet sensual and charming just like the soft sway of their hips. 

 

A quick glance up and Wonsik gets caught in the smirk in Jaehwan’s full lips, the hooded eyes and the slight blush in his cheeks.

 

His breath hitches. 

  
  
  


####  *~~*

  
  
  


Backstages are always frenzy, no matter if it’s in Chile or Korea. It’s not even like the language makes a huge difference, because Wonsik nearly doesn’t pay attention to anybody outside his group. Sometimes he notices one or another staff, but it’s not until the manager or Hakyeon ushers him to stage that he snap back to reality and to work. He did see Himchan and Yongguk though, who just left after they briefly came to wish them good luck and, maybe, pick on Taekwoon. 

 

He thought on doing the same (wish luck, not pick on Taekwoon. That’s Hongbin’s duty today) to Taemin and Sungwoon, yet the two are crowded by the other ten kids Korea chose as Wanna One plus some more staff, and Wonsik isn’t really in the mood to be sociable, especially when Jaehwan is wearing red and a choker and sits comfortably in the large sofá with a nonchalant hand in his thigh. 

 

“I'm not sure if I can do this Latino thing right.“ 

 

Wonsik swears he hears before he sees the way Hakyeon neck chops the other guy. “Han Sanghyuk, I raised you better than this.“

 

Sanghyuk frowns and massages the not-really-sore skin. “I'm not making fun! I meant about the culture! It’s so different to ours! How are we supposed to represent it?”

 

“Oh. We just try our best,” Hakyeon simply says. “We're not mocking them, we're trying to honour them just like they do when they learn all our songs. There's no manual here, so we just do our best with sincerity.”

 

The maknae nods, insecurity slipping out from his expression. Usually it amazes Wonsik how much he grew up from the skinny lanky kid to this man, but sometimes he can see how much Sanghyuk still look up at Hakyeon. They all do. 

They all depend on each other too, to keep on growing up better and together, even in times when it’s only through well-natured bickering.

(Hongbin snickers at the back about Taekwoon’s scowl. And at the irony of a blond Asian guy trying to talk in Spanish but to sing in English.)

 

“Oh, I think i’m gonna do it just fine,”Jaehwan interjects. Sounds more playful than confident.

Then he looks at Wonsik, all hooded eyes and sinful lips and eager  _ pout _ . He looks at Wonsik with a mix of emotions that Wonsik can’t really explain, his brain too busy in short-circuiting itself after the air is knocked out of his lungs. He can barely hear the way Sanghyuk and Hongbin whistles while Hakyeon applauds the comment.

 

Jaehwan basks in the attention.

 

More clapping and, “Wonsik-ah, man, time to go to stage.”

  
  
  


####  *~~~*

  
  


Four hours of show and everything is over. He wasn’t even present during the whole four hours yet he is a little bit drained and longing for a nice comfy bed. He can’t deny that he loved the energy, every cheerful roar of the public, every fanchat, every ‘ _ Ravi te amo conchatumadre’ _ . 

 

Jaehwan hops into the van first, somehow still full of energy. Wonsik chooses to sit at the front round instead of at his side in the back, he hopes to see at least something of the city through a window different to the one in the hotel. He also wants to wave goodbye to the fans outside, screaming their lungs out at every white van that leave the Arena. They are not only their fans --hell, maybe they are not their fans at all--, but what it may have initiated as fanservice now it have turned into an habit, something that they can’t help but do as a  _ thank you _ . People waited for something, someone, for them and wasted money, time, emotions. When he thinks about it, he can’t help but be a little overwhelmed. 

 

So the least he can do is wave goodbye and smile, even if he’s exhausted.

 

In the way out of the park where the Arena is situated, the van passes by a girl. She wears a dress with red little stars and a dumbfounded expression, and she just  _ stares _ . Nothing uncommon, but someone whines at the back and just by the sounds Wonsik can tell that Jaehwan is  _ pouting _ .

 

“She didn’t react! At all!”

 

Hongbin giggles at his side as Sanghyuk snickers a “Maybe you lost your touch, hyung.”

 

“No way, I’m the cutest cutie,” Jaehwan denies vehemently. 

 

Wonsik can’t really see him, too tired to even turn his head back, but can imagine the pouty lips and the mild frown. Absolutely adorable.  _ No way _ , he thinks too. 

  
  
  


####  *~~~~*

  
  
  


Sunlight filters through the curtains and he knows it’s not that early but neither late, even if his watch is set in korean time. It’s never really late, because once his sleeping schedule got fucked up, he started to count the long way he has to go through, the dreams he still has to achieve. Some dreams are hard, others are right there, laying down in his hotel room bed. 

 

Outside, the city is bursting alive. Traffic jams, coffee and maybe some  _ mote con huesillo _ . But here the only thing bursting alive is Jaehwan’s laughs, loud and clear. 

 

“Santiago and two heart eyes emojis?” Jaehwan asks and turns his phone to show Wonsik his own instagram story. Like he wasn’t the one who post it. “You didn’t even walk around!”

 

Wonsik shrugs. 

 

“I still like it,” he explains. Or tries, because the words are hard to pull together when he’s not writing them down as song lyrics. The fact that Jaehwan is staring at him doesn’t help either. “I had… I have a great time here. With the fans, you, the members…”

 

The look in Jaehwan’s eyes changes. It’s completely cheerful now and a little bit predatory, and charged with an unique passion, different from all he has seen in other people, cities, cultures. It’s completely  _ Jaehwan’s _ and warms every single cell in Wonsik’s body.

 

“Come here,” Jaehwan says and pats the spot next to him. Wonsik complies without questions and slides into the bed with a swift move. Clinging to his hyung like his life depends on it. Maybe it does. Maybe it’s necessary to feel complete. 

 

Afterall, a part of him is always where Jaehwan is.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the self-indulgent and self-insert there. I still can't believe I saw Ravi slumped against the window in all his handsome Glory and did nothing ;;


End file.
